


Meet the Novaks

by Lynx22281



Series: Howl at the Moon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, alpha!cas, omega!dean, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months and twelve dates after that first heat, Cas invited Dean over to meet his family.  The alpha had already spent time getting to know Dean's small pack and they all agreed that it was high time for Dean to be introduced to the Novaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Novaks

**Author's Note:**

> My new favorite place to visit on vacation is the Biltmore Estate. :)

Two months and twelve dates after that first heat, Cas invited Dean over to meet his family.  The alpha had already spent time getting to know Dean's small pack and they all agreed that it was high time for Dean to be introduced to the Novaks.  
   
So here Dean was, carefully maneuvering the Impala up the winding mile-and-a-half long drive through a gorgeous piece of hilly, wooded real estate to Castiel's house with Sam sitting next to him.  His little brother had been out to Angel Falls on more than one occasion since he started dating Jess and had already had an invitation to meet the pack alpha at his home.  In Dean's opinion, Sam was having too much fun watching his reaction to the enormity of what it meant to be the mate of one of the richest alphas on the East Coast.  
   
The pack lands held by Cas's family spread out over 90,000 acres of a beautiful section of the southern Appalachian Mountains.  At one point in its history, the pack had relied on mineral and coal mining for its income, but over the last 50 years, the main industry had turned to tourism, catering mostly to urban werewolves whose packs no longer had huge tracts of land for them to roam over.  The main town of Angel Falls looked like it came straight from a 1950s Norman Rockwell painting with a picturesque main street lined by locally owned shops and restaurants and quaint neighborhoods of colorful bungalows with tidy yards for the 500 or so permanent pack members.  
   
The pack alpha's family house sat on an impressive estate of a couple hundred acres about a mile west of town.  The house, built just before the turn of the 20th century, was enormous with nearly 100,000 square feet of living space over four stories.  Dean stared up at the imposing front facade from inside the Impala as he and Sam pulled into the driveway.  
   
"Holy shit," he gaped as Sam smirked knowingly from the passenger seat.  
   
While Castiel had been very candid with him about the wealth he oversaw, Dean had had a hard time getting a grasp on the depth of what the alpha told him while they were kicked back together on the queen-sized bed in his room at Bobby's run-down house watching Star Trek DVDs on his crappy 19-inch TV and eating cheap Mexican takeout.  The other man never seemed to be anything less than perfectly content to be slumming it at Dean's place after they went out on a date.  
   
As Dean killed the engine, a dozen people walked out from the front door and descended the stone steps to the gravel drive, forming two separate lines: one, very orderly with people dressed in sharp business-like attire, and the other, rather ragged with people dressed much more casually and chatting excitedly to each other.  
   
Dean gulped at the show.  "Ok, somebody failed to mention my mate was the Earl of Freakin' Grantham."  
   
Sam chuckled as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  "If it makes you feel better, they do this for everybody who comes to visit."  
   
"Now I don't feel special," he pouted, reaching over to punch his brother in the shoulder for not warning him ahead of time.  Before he could make a grab for the doorknob, the door opened, revealing a very happy blue-eyed alpha.  Dean's nerves immediately faded away as Castiel offered out his hand.  
   
"Hello, Dean," the dark-haired man greeted with a warm smile.  
   
"Hey, Cas," he replied, returning the smile as he took the alpha's hand and climbed out of the car.  "When you said you were rich, I didn't realize you were Richie Rich-rich."  
   
Castiel snuck a quick peck to Dean's cheek.  "It's not personal wealth, exactly.  My family are stewards for the pack and the position just happens to come with some really good benefits.  We take care of the pack and the pack takes care of us."  
   
Dean knew that, but he never really realized exactly what it meant when Castiel told him.  
   
"C'mon," the alpha urged.  "Let me introduce you to everybody."  
   
Sam had already wandered over to the line of well-dressed people to talk to Jess, who was the most casually dressed of the lot of them in a sky blue polo shirt and jeans.  Dean reasoned that the folks she stood with must be the estate staff since she was the Novak family's live-in nanny.  
   
Castiel led Dean to the other line of people first, which Dean quickly learned was made up of his mate's siblings and their families who all lived in the big house.  There was Castiel's litter-mate Jimmy, a beta who was just a few minutes younger than the alpha, Jimmy's beta wife Amelia and six-year-old daughter Claire, his younger sisters Hannah and Hael, both betas, and finally his brother-in-law Benny, an alpha, who had two-year-old Elizabeth propped up on his hip.  
   
Mid-handshake, Benny offered an apology, "Manny sends his regrets for not bein' down here to greet you at the door, but this one's," he nodded to his daughter as she shyly hid her face into his scruffy neck, "brother had an accident with a cup of chocolate milk that necessitated an outfit change."  
   
Manny - Emmanuel - was the youngest of the identical triplet litter-mates and an omega.  He was the one person in Castiel's family who Dean had been most looking forward to meeting.  Because of his small pack's isolation from other werewolves, he had never met another omega before.  
   
Castiel turned their attention to the remaining people awaiting introductions:  Missouri, the house manager; Naomi, the family's executive assistant; Joshua, the groundskeeper; Victor, the head of security; and Colette, the head chef, and her mate, Cain, the gamekeeper.  They made up the senior staff and all lived on the estate grounds or in the big house with the family.  There were other day workers, maids, grounds crew, guards, and the like, but their positions did not put them in as close company to the family as their supervisors.  
   
With the introductions completed for those in attendance, Castiel motioned towards the house.  "Lunch is ready."  
   
The alpha laced his fingers between Dean's and led the procession inside.  Dean marveled at the large, open entryway with its central atrium letting in warm sunlight.  What he could see of the first floor looked very formal, with huge potted plants and trees, fantastic pieces of art hanging on the walls, and antique furniture and tapestries.  Rather than show off the grandeur of the house's entertaining areas, Castiel ushered Dean to the left, up the wide, spiral stone staircase to the second floor.  
   
As soon as they took the last step, they left the overly stuffy Victorian era behind.  The open living area at the top of the stairs was comfortable and modern.  Large leather sofas and arm chairs surrounded a huge stone fireplace, over which hung an equally large flat-screen TV that was currently showing _Sesame Street_.  Standing in front of the cold hearth, looking up at the TV and gently bouncing a fussy toddler on his hip, was Emmanuel.  He turned at the sound of people coming up the stairs, smiling wide and gummy just like his brother, and made his way quickly around one of the couches to greet them.  Dean's eyes widened involuntarily at the sight of a Castiel-look-a-like sporting a very prominent pregnant belly.  
   
The strangest sensation came over Dean the moment he grasped hands with Castiel's youngest littermate.  He felt at _home_ , even more so than he'd ever felt in all his 20-plus years of living at Bobby's house.  
   
"Dean, we are so glad to finally meet you," Emmanuel said, giving Dean's hand a firm squeeze before winking.  "Maybe now that you're here Cas'll shut up about you for two seconds."  
   
Dean turned to look at Castiel who was blushing and rolling his eyes at his younger brother.  
   
"Alright, alright," Hael groused.  "I was promised food if I showed up for this.  So let's eat.  I've got mid-terms to study for."  
   
Dean hadn't known quite what to expect when Castiel invited him over for lunch and as he'd pulled up to the house just minutes ago, he realized lunch would probably involve way more forks than he was used to dealing with.  However, that didn't turn out to be the case.  Everybody followed Hael into a cozy dining room adjacent to the family room.  The huge sideboard that ran along one wall of the room was covered end to end in white ceramic platters of breads, deli meats and cheeses, condiments, chips, pickles, fresh veggies and fruit, cookies, brownies, and - _be still Dean Winchester's epic sweet tooth_ \- six different kinds of pie!  
   
"I hope this is ok," Castiel murmured as he and Dean stood off to one side of the room together watching everybody else ravenously descend on the sandwich fixings.  "This is what we usually do for lunch around here and Sam said you wouldn't want any big fuss made just because you were coming over, but Missouri insisted on bringing out the second best china even though we usually just eat everyday meals on Corelle because the twins are notorious for dropping things...."  
   
Dean silenced his alpha with a kiss.  "Cas, it's perfect."  
   
Castiel smiled, blue eyes going all soft and loving because he had pleased his omega.  "Colette made the pies especially for you, though."  
   
They grabbed plates and fell in line with the rest of the family and senior staff, bumping shoulders frequently as they reached for food from the buffet.  When their sandwiches were finished and dressed with handfuls of chips and slices of pie on the side, Castiel guided Dean to the middle of the table to sit while he fetched them drinks.  
   
There was so much to learn about the Novaks and Dean knew he'd never remember everything told to him over lunch, but he tried to soak in as much as possible.  Jimmy was the pack's administrator, looking after the finances and properties.  Amelia taught English and coached the tracking team at the high school.  Emmanuel was one of the pack's physicians.  Benny was a deputy with the pack sheriff's office.  Hannah was Castiel's second-in-command in running the pack.  Hael was a junior studying law at the nearby state university and currently home on spring break.  
   
Their parents had died five years ago in a plane crash in the Alps on the return trip home from the bi-annual World Pack Council meeting in Geneva.  Castiel had had to step into the role of pack alpha much earlier than anyone expected, but he had been his father's second-in-command ever since he'd tuned eighteen and had taken on the mantle with little difficulty, though he greatly missed having his father's support and guidance at the beginning of his tenure as alpha.  
   
The siblings all had spacious multi-room apartments in the house.  Each apartment had a small kitchen and dining area, a sitting room, and at least two bedrooms and two bathrooms.  Jimmy's family and the girls lived on the second floor while Emmanuel's family and Castiel lived on the third floor.  Jess had a room with an en-suite bathroom in Emmanuel's apartment.  There was an elevator in the house to make getting up to the family living quarters easier with little kids and shopping bags in tow.  
   
Naomi, Joshua, Victor, and Cain and Colette lived in the stable building next to the house that had been renovated a few decades ago into lodgings for the staff who resided on the estate.  There was room in the stables for other workers should they choose to live on the property instead of commuting to town every day.  Missouri lived in the former house keeper's apartment on the ground floor of the big house.  
   
After lunch, everybody wandered off giving the alpha and his omega some time to themselves.  Castiel took Dean back down to the first floor of the house, showing him the formal entertainment spaces.  There was a very grand, very tall dining hall with a huge table that could seat over 60 guests and a smaller breakfast room that could accommodate a dozen guests.  There was a cozy sitting room between the breakfast room and the music room with its 100-year-old Steinway grand piano and 150-year-old Morley pedal harp.  There was a long hall with sitting areas and two massive fireplaces that led out to a veranda overlooking the mountainous landscape behind the house. The hall led to the two-story library with its impressive collection of books.  Castiel explained that these areas were open to the public for tours during the summer months and at Christmas, but were otherwise closed off unless the pack needed to use the space to host an event.  The first floor was open now to be aired out before the upcoming tourist season.  Generally, the family used the garage entrance in the back of the house that was closer to the elevator when coming and going, bypassing the first floor altogether.  
   
When they finished the tour, Castiel shyly turned to Dean, taking both of the omega's hands in his and running his thumbs over Dean's knuckles.  He took Dean's not running away as a sign that maybe the other man was on board with continuing their courtship despite the glaring differences in their socioeconomic status.  "So, um.  Do you want to see my apartment?"  
   
"I dunno," Dean replied, squeezing his mate's hands.  "We've done an awful lot of walkin' around this ginormous place you call home.  I might need a nap before I can handle anything else."  
   
"I have a very comfortable, very large memory foam mattress and soundproof walls in my bedroom if you need a nice, quiet place to rest for a little while before we explore some more," Castiel offered, looking up through his lashes to the slightly taller omega.  
   
The corner of Dean's mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin.  "That bed come with a naked alpha under some really high thread-count sheets?"  
   
Castiel tugged on Dean's hands, pulling him close for a kiss.  "Perhaps."  
   
"Good," Dean said, placing one last, brief peck to Castiel's lips before turning and making a mad dash for the stairs with the alpha hot on his heels.  
   
The soundproof walls were a godsend because several hours later when the pair came down to join the family for dinner, nobody suspected that they had thoroughly ruined Castiel's apartment by having sex on nearly every surface that would hold the weight of two grown men.  However, Sam didn't believe his brother in the least when he tried to explain away his sudden hoarseness as an oncoming cold.


End file.
